dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brady family
The Bradys are a working class Irish-American Catholic family living in the fictional town of Salem on the soap opera Days of our Lives. First introduced in the early 1980s, the Bradys have become one of the central families on the show, second only to the Hortons. The Bradys are traditionally a family of police officers, although occupations range from doctors to lawyers to business men. In addition to being the family of principal Days characters such as Roman, Kimberly, Kayla, Bo, and Sami, the family is also well known for its violent and long-standing feud with the DiMera family. Generations First generation * Patrick Aloysius Brady (deceased) * Nora Molly Brady (deceased) Second generation * Peter Brady (deceased) Third generation * Colleen Brady (deceased 2008) * Eric Brady (deceased) * Shawn Brady (deceased 2008) **''Caroline Brady'' * Molly Murphy Fourth generation * Ryan Brady (deceased) * Roman Brady * Kimberly Brady Donovan **''Shane Donovan'' * Kayla Brady **''Steve Johnson'' * Bo Brady **''Hope Williams Brady'' * Frankie Brady * Max Brady * Colin Murphy Fifth generation * Carrie Brady **''Austin Reed'' * Eric Brady * Sami Brady **EJ DiMera * Rex Brady * Cassie Brady * Andrew Donovan IV * Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan **''Brady Black'' * Stephanie Kay Johnson * Joseph "Joey" Johnson * Shawn-Douglas Brady * Chelsea Brady * Beauregard Isaac Theo "Zack" Brady *'Ciara Alice Brady' Sixth generation * William "Will" Horton **''Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis'' * Johnny DiMera * Allie Horton * Sydney DiMera * Grace Brady * Claire Brady Seventh Generation * Arianna Grace Horton Descendants Patrick Brady (deceased) m. Nora Brady (deceased) c. Peter Brady (deceased) m. Unnamed woman (deceased) c. Colleen Brady (died 2008) a. Santo DiMera (deceased) c. Ryan Brady (deceased) c. Shawn Brady (died 2008) m. Caroline Brady (dissolved in 2008) c. Roman Brady (born 1954) m. Anna Fredericks (divorced) 197?–82 c. Carrie Brady (born 1978) m. Austin Reed (divorced) 1997–99 m. Austin Reed (married) 2006–present m. Marlena Evans (divorced) 1983–94 c. Eric Brady (born 1984; twin) c. Sami Brady (born 1984; twin) a. Lucas Horton c. Will Horton (born 1995) a. Gabi Hernandez c. Arianna Grace Horton (born 2013) m. Sonny Kiriakis (married) 2014-present m. Austin Reed (annulled) 1997 m. Brandon Walker (annulled) 2003–05 r. EJ DiMera c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007; twin) m. Lucas Horton (divorced) 2007 c. Allie Horton (born 2007; twin) m. EJ DiMera (annulled) 2007–08 c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) m. Rafe Hernandez (divorced) 2010–12 m. Kate Roberts (divorced) 2003–05 c. Rex Brady (born 1988; twin) a. Mimi Lockhart c. Unnamed child (abortion) 2004 c. Cassie Brady (born 1988; twin) c. Kimberly Brady (born 1956) a. Shane Donovan c. Andrew Donovan IV (born 1986) m. Shane Donovan (divorced) 1987–90 c. Theresa Donovan (born 1990) c. Kayla Brady (born 1960) m. Jack Deveraux (divorced) 1987–88 m. Steve Johnson (invalid) 1988–89 c. Stephanie Johnson (born 1990) m. Steve Johnson (divorced) 1990–2012 c. Joey Johnson (born 2008) c. Bo Brady is the biological son of Victor Kiriakis. {see Kiriakis} c. Frankie Brady {adopted} m. Jennifer Horton (invalid) 2006 c. Max Brady {adopted} c. Eric Brady I (deceased) c. Molly Brady m. Francis Murphy (deceased) c. Colin Murphy (born 1969; died 2004) Category:Days of our Lives families Category:Days of our lives